


Destiny

by vodkamutini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never asked for this, not once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Bodies in varying number lay strewn, a vital organ missing from each one. At the end of the trail, a figure, hunched, shaking and shuddering stood. Ambers drawn directly toward the floor, desperation and sorrow tainting the very depths. At intervals he would glance at his hands — hands which held the demise of many; caked in crimson. Yet none of this— None of what happened was meant to be.

He had truly chosen the wrong time to wake up.

 _Tap_ , _tmp_ —

"I..— I _gues-s_ this is ..it..?" A shiver trails up his spine; unwilling to look at the one who is only just a few paces away.

Her face is a picture, one that depicts utter despair at the carnage witnessed. Cheeks are red, sore; tears streaming without care. And yet she knows. She knows who he is. And what he’s done. But it was never his fault. Any of it. And that was why it was so tragic.

" _Terra_ — **I**.."

He attempts to laugh but chokes mildly on pooled saliva in the process. Not out of humour, but out of a pure, sweet, sorrow. He knows his fate, and what is to come. But it’s so, so scary. And he’s not sure if he’s ready to face it just yet.

"A.. _qua_. ..It’s o- **okay**."

She too, _knows_. It is her duty as a Master to restore the balance. A task she’s accepted ever since the role was given. But this— This was never part of the contract. To strike down the one she’s affectionately called brother. The one she loves; sacrificed herself for and grew up with. Both of them know this. It was horrific to finally reunite after eleven years, and unknowingly come to this conclusion.

"I-I don.t w-want to **die** by-y anyone’s hands.. o-other tha-n **yours**.”  
”No..”

Despite efforts to retain composure, it all went to waste.

Distance is closed, her shuddering frame encasing arms around the cloaked male; staying fear at her most vulnerable of moments. Digits dig into obsidian velvet, clawing, almost. She doesn’t want to say goodbye, not yet.

He dips head into her shoulder, refusing to look outward. A few more words are mumbled, only barely audible.

"P-Please j- _just_. — T- **Tell me** , t-that eve- _rything_ is go-ing t-to be ..a- **alright**.."  
”It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry.”

A hand is dropped. Blade hand, to be specific. Brilliant light took to the very palm of her hand, melding and forming into key form.

"— _Promise_ …?"

A blade is raised, poised. Tremors course through her wrist.

” **I Promise**.”

A once pristine floor became a canvas for scarlet.


End file.
